


Entonces, ¿aceptas?

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, confesiones en azoteas, kaito siendo ajeno al drama?, nana escribiendo romance decente para una amiga, par de tontos siendo tontos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: La azotea ha sido el sitio clave para un montón de confesiones, Kaito lo sabe muy bien, pero aun así no evita que se ponga nervioso cuando cuatro personas se le declaran.





	Entonces, ¿aceptas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leah_Kore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Kore/gifts).



> Ahh, al fin logro acabar esto después de cuatro semanas o más, de verdad que el trabajo me tiene vuelta un desastre, sin contar las clases de chino que están haciendo que se me dificulte escribir bien. 
> 
> Esto lo escribí para comprobarle a mi amiga que puedo escribir romance decente sin matar o lastimar a alguien XD, espero les guste.

Cuando Aoko soltó aquellas palabras, debió emocionarse, esto era lo que había deseado durante tantos años, o por lo menos a sus cortos 18, pero no sintió nada, ni siquiera cuando la mujer–dulce e inocente– se acercaba para besarlo con desesperación. Simplemente no percibió las tan ansiadas mariposas que venían con los besos de la chica que tanto amaba.

 

Quizás porque él había dejado de amar a Aoko.

 

Se encontró pensando que debería estar decepcionado de eso, pero no, simplemente tomó los hombros de la chica para alejarla dulcemente de su cuerpo. Aoko le miró sin entender, reflejando en sus hermosos ojos azules el terror que claramente se avecinaba; debía admitir que estaba algo incómodo con eso, no quería lastimarla más de la cuenta. Pero si no se lo decía pronto, todo esto sería peor, y estaba seguro que la chica, aun si alargaba o frenaba el asunto, le daría un golpe  independiente de.

 

—Lo siento Aoko… yo—murmuró pensando que decirle a la chica. Probablemente sería mejor ser directo.—Lo siento, pero yo… Ya no me gustas Aoko.

 

—Pero..Kaito— jadeó la chica mientras arrugaba la nariz en confusión— Creía que…Todos creíamos…

 

—Lo sé, hasta yo asumí eso también...Pero han pasado tantas cosas, y estoy seguro que no soy completamente sincero contigo, y por eso mereces a alguien que sea transparente. Claramente no soy yo Aoko, y lo siento mucho.

 

—Aoko pensó que la amabas, Kaito— susurró la chica mientras se acercaba para tomar los brazos del Kaito, aferrándose a las mangas del más alto.—Creí que estaríamos juntos.

 

—Estaremos juntos Aoko, te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, pero ya no siento amor romántico hacia ti… Supongo que se volvió amor fraternal sin siquiera darnos cuenta.

 

—Pero.. si tanto me quieres, ¿por qué dejaste de amarme?— preguntó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

 

—Porque me gusta alguien más

 

Sabía que era un asco de persona por hacerla llorar, pero no podía evitar sus sentimientos. Así que simplemente la abrazó mientras la chica sollozaba con fuerza, aun se sorprendía de que ella no le hubiese golpeado, y a pesar de estar aliviado por ello, no le hubiese molestado recibir su puñetazo  por esa gran traición.

...

 

Cuatro meses después de la confesión de Aoko, tuvo que lidiar con otra confesión.

 

Tampoco le impresionó ver a Akako en la azotea del instituto seguramente estaba planeando algo.  Después de todo la mujer se la pasaba día y noche intentando hipnotizarlo o haciendo alguna poción de dudosa procedencia para que él se enamorara de ella. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la verdadera razón. No podían culpar a su despistada mente por no entender la creciente sumisión de la chica, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, no a la cara sonrojada de la bruja  y los nervios desbordándose por todo su cuerpo. Después de todo recibir una confesión de alguien que te acosaba día y noche no debería ser así.

 

¿No?

 

—¿Qué?— murmuró Kaito mientras sentía su cabeza girando.

 

—Me gustas… Es obvio. —soltó la mujer con la mirada penetrante que hacía que Kaito echara a correr de los nervios.  Akako suspiró lentamente — y se que no me correspondes, al parecer ya el objeto de tus afectos no es Aoko, y esta vez lo respeto. Aunque aún me sorprende que aun así te hayas vuelto a enamorar. Y menos de alguien que tiene la justicia muy en lo alto... — sopló la mujer con indignación girándose para salir de ahí..

 

Kaito parpadeó sorprendido mientras veía como la bruja salía por la puerta de la azotea escaleras abajo, una vez la perdió de vista el adolescente se permitió soltar el aire contenido, al menos sabía que ella no iba a arremeter contra Aoko.

 

Miró su reloj, ya se le hacía tarde para la próxima clase.

...

 

Dos meses después de que Hakuba regresó a Japón para resolver algunos asuntos con Spider, y no por su identidad secreta, Kaito asumió que ya el asunto de Kaitou KID había sido olvidado, quizás, habían decidido ser amigos o al menos intentar no matarse y actuar más como compañeros .

 

 _Compañeros_ , esas fueron las señales que el mismo transmitió, no esperaba lo que vino después.

  


Bien, tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con desbordarse por su boca como si de una cascada se tratara. Su mirada se enfocó en el detective mientras el británico esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. Kaito abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró al percibir la mirada de total seriedad. _No era una broma._ Se repitió con pánico en su mente, pero aun así soltó las palabras.

 

—¿Qué?— murmuró atropellado. Esto tenía que ser un chiste, si, seguro era eso, Hakuba estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con él, seguro era eso.

 

—Me gustas, Kuroba— murmuró lentamente el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia a un lado sintiendo como sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo. — Y sinceramente, no importa si no me correspondes, sólo, sólo quería decírtelo.

 

Kaito parpadeó frenéticamente sin saber muy bien qué decir ante esto. Podía esperarlo de Aoko, quizás también de Akako, pero NO de Hakuba. Incluso podía jactarse de que el británico lo consideraba amigo o hermano, no  un posible interés amoroso. El mago jadeó sorprendido mandando las señales de alerta a Hakuba.

 

—En serio, Kaito. No importa si no correspondes— volvió a repetir, pero Kaito fue capaz de ver como el rostro de el más alto se iba agrietando claramente no preparado para el rechazo aun si ya se estaba anticipando.

 

—Hakuba, lo si—… no pudo continuar con las palabras al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Un beso rudo y frustrado, estaba seguro que si hubiese sido más fuerte, los dientes del rubio hubiesen chocado dolorosamente contra los suyos.

 

No hizo nada. Simplemente se mantuvo estático hasta que el otro se separó de él.

 

—Lo siento, Kaito. — susurró el británico suspirando pesadamente para luego sonreír. —Espero no haber arruinado esto más de lo necesario.

 

— No hay problema, Hakuba.— murmuró sonriendo a medias.

 

Claramente las cosas no iban a ser igual, pero al menos se le permitía aspirar a ello.

 

...

 

Probablemente no debería estar arriesgándose así, quizás era un idiota que se dejaba guiar por sus emociones que por su raciocinio, pero no podían culpar a Kaito por aumentar el color rojo en su cara, ni mucho menos los nervios que se iban acumulando  cuando ese idiota apareció frente a la puerta de su salón, no hizo más que abrir los ojos alarmado, y pensar que estaba acabado.

 

Una cosa era topárselo en los atracos, y otra muy diferente verlo parado frente a todos los del salón con esa encantadora sonrisa.  

 

Ya era muy humillante el haber mantenido sus sentimientos bien apartados al creer  que se había enamorado del cerebro de un niño de primaria, o sí, estuvo semanas, incluso meses, dándose golpes de pecho al considerarse un pedófilo, para luego dar paso al alivio que se asomaba al saber que el niño, realmente era un adolescente de 17 años al igual que él.  

 

y ahora se lo ponían en frente como un pecado culposo. Gruñó por lo bajo escuchando el parloteo de Aoko  a su lado.

 

—Kaito idiota, estás rojo ¿te sientes mal?— preguntó la chica curiosa.

 

—No estoy rojo, solo me siento mal. —soltó rodando los ojos.

 

—Me llamo Kudo Shinichi— mencionó el hombre frente al pizarrón trayendo consigo los suspiros de varias chicas del salón.

 

Kaito reprimió su propio suspiro sintiendo como su cara enrojecía más, esto era malo, muy malo, comenzaba a considerar que era mejor verlo cuando aún era un chico de primaria, Aoko emitió un jadeo a su lado sorprendida.

 

—Te gusta..— chilló bajo, solo para que el mago la escuchara.

 

—¿Qué? ¿cómo me va a gustar alguien que apenas conozco?— soltó indignado sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse más.

 

—Claramente te gusta, Kaito. A Aoko nunca se le escapa ese tipo de cosas— canturreó la mujer para luego quedarse a mitad de camino mientras alzaba la mirada para enfocar en un punto en particular.

 

—¿Qué te pasa Aoko idiota? — preguntó el chico alzando una ceja, para luego mirar hacia donde la chica apuntaba.

 

Sintió el calor subir por su cuello, calor que intentó mantener a raya para que no se reflejara en su cara. Maldita sea, cuando necesitaba con fuerza sus dotes para mantener su cara en blanco pasaba esto. Parpadeó fingiendo curiosidad mientras Kudo se sentaba en el escritorio de al lado y enfocaba su vista en el  pizarrón.

 

Kaito estuvo un tiempo mirando al otro cada vez que el detective parecía no prestar atención. Así siguió toda la mañana hasta que finalmente sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio del receso.

  


—¡Kaito, idiota! vamos a comer— indicó la mujer tomando el brazo del mago, para luego arrastrarlo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la azotea.

 

—Mierda Aoko,¿no puedes ser más delicada? en serio no pareces en nada a una mujer— se quejó mientras sobaba su muñeca.

 

— Cállate, ahora dime ¿conoces a ese chico? parecías pálido cuando le viste, ¡y luego te has sonrojado !

 

—  No me pasa nada Aoko, solo me siento mal— comentó sacando de su bolsa un pan relleno con queso y jamón— cortesía de la tienda departamental— y un jugo de fresa.

 

—  ¿En serio que no puedes hacerte algo más decente, Kaito?—  murmuró la chica mirando el intento de almuerzo del otro, mientras abría su bento. —

 

— Algunos no tenemos tiempo de hacernos nuestra comida— soltó indignado.

 

Así siguió la conversación hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso.

 

...

 

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Kudo Shinichi se había quedado en Ekoda. Y aun Kaito se preguntaba por qué.

  


Tomó sus cosas del escritorio y se dispuso a salir del salón, hasta que escuchó una voz proveniente de su lado, parpadeó curioso topándose con la mirada del detective ¿no se suponía que ya todos se habían ido?

 

— Quiero hablar un momento contigo.—  Shinichi se había acercado unos cuantos pasos hacia su escritorio mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo.

  


_¿Había descubierto su identidad? … nah …_ — ¿Ah?—  Kaito se quedó a medio camino intentando no entrar en pánico.. _Solo manten la calma, no es como si supiera tu identidad, mantén la calma._

 

—  Necesito hablar contigo un momento en la azotea.—  murmuró despacio esperando una respuesta afirmativa de Kaito.

  


Kaito asintió a la primera, esperando a que el detective agarrara su maletín, comenzando a caminar fuera del salón. Su cabeza comenzó a girar intentando buscar las diferentes razones de porqué el chico querría hablar con él, estaba seguro que era algo referente con su identidad.

 

Y no estuvo tan equivocado.

 

—  Se quien eres..—  soltó el detective.

 

—  ¿Qué?

 

— Se quien eres, Kuroba Kaito—  volvió a repetir.

 

— ja..jajaj, ¿de que rayos estás hablando, Kudo?—  soltó nervioso mientras sonreía para mantener su pánico a raya.

 

— Me tomó un tiempo averiguarlo, bueno, si podemos llamar cuatro meses el tiempo.

 

— … Vaya, supongo que por eso viniste a Ekoda...— murmuró Kaito resignados a que, probablemente, iría a la cárcel. Y sin siquiera haber encontrado la joya.

 

—No exactamente.— Kaito volvió a mirar al detective claramente curioso.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó curioso mientras cruzaba los brazos.

 

Shinichi pareció dudar si decirle o no al otro acerca de su pequeño dilema existencial. Luego de unos minutos sin hablar Shinichi abrió la boca para comenzar a desbordar la verdad.

 

—Pues… Ya que sabes de mi asunto con Conan, podrás hacerte quizás una idea de por qué. Digamos que Ran no iba a esperarme para siempre, así que al final acabé explicando todo el asunto de mi encogimiento, y quizás ella. Ella no se lo tomó bien ¿bien?— soltó de golpe.

 

— Y cuando quise darme cuenta todo se había desmoronado a mi alrededor, perdí compañeros de clases que siguieron sus vidas. Ran siguió su vida, y fue demasiado abrumador. — dijo luego de pensar muy bien que le iba a decir al otro.— Así que decidí empezar en otro lado, conocer nuevas personas y superar a Ran.

 

— Así que viniste a mi escuela... — comentó Kaito alzando una ceja. — ¿He de imaginar que ya sabías quién era, no?

 

Shinichi alzó una ceja pensando como decirle el por qué estaba allí. — no exactamente, de hecho terminé de enterarme cuando empecé a interactuar contigo, Nakamori, y algunas pistas que fui recolectando a medida que iba observando tus movimientos.

 

— ¿Estabas acosandome?— soltó en una pequeña risa, esto era tan irónico. — y yo que pensaba que ese era trabajo de Hakuba.

 

— No .. ugh, no te estaba acosando, solo me di cuenta que hacías algunas cosas que encajaban con el patrón de Kaitou KID… — soltó mientras veía la reacción de Kaito. No hubo nada. — Así que hice dos más dos y me dió como resultado lo obvio, tienes manías que no puedes ocultar por más que lo intentes.

 

— Así que… Ya lo sabes detective, supongo que vas a arrestarme, ¿no?— comentó con una risa pequeña a pesar de estar en pánico por dentro. Mierda.

 

— Si hubiese querido arrestarte, hace bastante que lo  hubiera hecho. — Shinichi suspiró mirando a otro lado. — Sólo sentía curiosidad por saber quién estaba tras ese sombrero molesto. Además siempre me llamaste la atención.

 

— Llamé tu atención… — comentó sonriendo.— ¿El gran detective está coqueteando conmigo?— preguntó divertido mientras por dentro estaba seguro que si no se controlaba, su sonrojo llegaría hasta su cara.

 

— ¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo? ¿no eras tu el que estaba siempre coqueteando, ah?— soltó Shinichi frunciendo el ceño.

 

Kaito aguantó la respiración, esperaba que Shinichi refutara o se enojara, no que dijera eso. — ¿Yo…? ¿qué?— preguntó incómodo.

 

—Saber tu identidad no era la única razón. También quería conocer a quien...— murmuró despacio mientras iba formando un puchero. — joder, solo.. Solo me gustas, ¿bien? dios debo ser un idiota, gustarme el loco que infringe la ley. Mierda, mi madre se reirá de esto..

 

— ¿Cómo te puedo gustar si apenas llevas cuatro meses conociéndome?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No era idiota, nadie se puede enamorar en cuatro meses.

 

— ¿Quién dijo que solo fueron cuatro meses? Te conozco desde hace dos años...no, por lo menos una parte de ti, y no eres tan diferente de KID..Admito que estuve preocupado por ese hecho, pero a fin de cuentas son lo mismo… Y me gusta eso.— murmuró avergonzado sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

 

—Vaya...— susurró bajo mientras permitía que sus mejillas se calentaran con fuerza.

 

Shinichi alzó la mirada para ver la expresión del mago, le resultó lo más bonito que había visto en días, le gustaba la sonrisa de Kaito, era radiante a comparación a la que usaba en los atracos, _debo tomar nota de eso para tenerlo bajo cuidado._ Kaito parpadeó suspirando.

 

— También me gustas. Y solo Dios sabe cuán agradecido estoy de que realmente no hayas sido un niño. Me hubiese sentido cohibido y enojado de tan solo pensar en ello...— susurró intentando bajar el ardor de su cara.

 

—Oh...— soltó Shinichi reprimiendo la risa que amenazaba con escaparse. No podían culparlo, le gustaba la idea de poner nervioso al otro.— no sabia eso de ti, Kuroba.

 

— Llevas un tiempo conociéndome, y acosandome, así que supongo puedes llamarme Kaito..— murmuró sintiendo como su pecho se calentaba por los nervios.

 

— Espera, ¿qué? me estas llamando acosador cuando eres tú el que se disfraza de mi y sabe todos mis movimientos..— comentó mirando a otro lado.

 

—Como te dije,era por fines de trabajo. Tra-ba-jo, detective.— dijo divertido mientras se encogía de hombros.—te haces un drama solo Shin-chan.

 

—No me llames así— susurró rojo.

 

—¿Por qué? recuerdo haberte dicho así cuando aun me llegabas a la cintura.

 

— Mi madre usa ese  apodo,así que me da vergüenza… No creo que haya problema con eso, aun puedo llegar a tu cintura—dijo como si nada.

 

—Espera, espera, detente ahí..—dijo rojo mientras movía sus brazos incómodo. Shinichi rió bajo para luego  volver a abrir la boca.

 

— Entonces… ¿cuándo debo empezar a cortejarte?— preguntó despacio.

 

—¿Qué?, ¿desde cuando eres un caballero?— dijo sorprendido.

 

—Soy un caballero, ¿no fui yo quien te pidió salir?—

 

—No me has pedido salir—

 

—Pues fijate, ya lo hice. Entonces, ¿serás mi pareja? aunque debes considerar que soy un imán para las cosas malas—

 

—¿No vas muy rápido?

 

—Lo dice el que llevó dos años lanzando señales, ¿por qué habría que esperar más?

 

—Oye, te mencioné que era para trabajo..— asintió con la cara roja. Shinichi se acercó un poco hasta quedar a su misma altura.

 

— Entonces, ¿estamos saliendo?— volvió  a preguntar sonriendo.

 

Kaito se quedó un rato pensando para luego mirar al detective—Si, Shinichi— asintió sonriente terminando de acortar la distancia.

...

 

—¡Lo sabía!—chilló Aoko apretando el borde de la puerta de la azotea. Akako por otro lado miraba la escena con aburrimiento.

 

—Eso explica porque no cayó bajo mis encantos.— dijo con pesar, con lo interesada que estaba de probar los labios del mago, lastima que tristemente ya no podría.

 

— Ese Kaito, me hubiese dicho desde un principio.


End file.
